


Into the Arena

by lostinthewords



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthewords/pseuds/lostinthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Finnick is hopelessly in love. In love with a girl that may never come back to him again. The last moment between him and the tribute he's mentored for the games, Annie Cresta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Arena

She looked up from across the room, her long dark hair in sea-salted curls and green eyes empty. Finnick's heart tore itself apart in pain. Why did he have to mentor her? He turned his head to look away before a sob could escape. He had to be strong for Annie. Beautiful, darling Annie who had what it took to win but had too much heart to feel confident. She'd never wanted to murder anyone but here she was, waiting to be called into the arena entrance. The other mentors had left their tributes hours ago to hunt for sponsors but he refused to listen to the Gamemakers' instructions. He would stay with her until the last moment and pay for any gifts out of his own pocket, whether the rules allowed it or not. Within a moment he was looking back at her. Like he could keep his eyes away for long when he might never get to see her again. Annie shivered even though it wasn't cold and silently begged for a way to get out of what was about to happen.

"Finnick?" she whispered, barely unable to speak.

"Yes?"

"I… I can't do this." Wincing, tears began to fall and without a second thought Finnick was at her side.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here Annie, I'm here." But before either of them could say anything more, the signal sounded for each tribute to step onto the circle that would rise into the arena. Finnick was in tears now too and took his last chance to do what he'd wanted to for so long, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Both tribute and mentor stood sobbing with foreheads together before Annie stepped back and took Finnick's hand in her own. "I'll miss you." Letting go, she moved herself onto the circle and let the glass rise up around her.

"Annie," Finnick said with more passion than he'd ever had in his whole life. "I'll be with you every minute. Don't forget it. I'll be rooting for you more than anyone else ever could." He raised his hand up to the glass where she placed hers. "I… I love you. I have done since I first laid eyes on you. Never doing something about it was the one-" It was too late. Annie was gone and the arena countdown had begun.


End file.
